No More Regrets
by ArisuNadeshiko
Summary: Sekarang, aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi denganmu, Francis... Suck at summary, AU, England's POV, OOT, Read n Review plz?


Disclaimer: Hetalia sepenuhnya milik Himaruya-sama

England's POV, OOT, Don't like Don't read

* * *

"Hari ini valentine, aku harus memberi hadiah apa untuk Francis ya?" kataku kepada diriku sendiri. Saat aku sedang mencar-cari hadiah untukmu, aku melihatmu. Aku ingin menyapamu tapi, kamu bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Bukankah itu teman kerjamu, Jeanne? Mengapa dia bersamamu? Mengapa dia menggandeng tanganmu? Karena aku bingung, aku pun mengikuti langkah kalian berdua.

Aku melihatmu dengannya ke suatu tempat. Tunggu….. Bukankah itu love hotel? Mengapa kamu ke situ? Ditambah lagi, dengan seorang perempuan? Air mataku pun jatuh. Aku sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi. Kamu telah berbohong kepadaku. Kamu selalu bilang, "Aku mencintaimu, Arthur. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu dalam hidupku."

Aku pun menunggu di depan love hotel itu. Setelah 2 jam, akhirnya kamu keluar juga. Saat kamu keluar, aku langsung menonjokmu. "Arthur? Kamu ngapain di sini?", katamu terkejut. Sambil menangis, aku memarahimu, "KAMU JUGA, KENAPA KAMU DENGAN SEORANG PEREMPUAN DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI? KAMU TELAH BOHONG KEPADAKU!""A-Arthur….""SUDAH! KITA PUTUS!"

Semua orang yang disekitar tempat itu hanya bisa menonton apa yang terjadi. Aku pun berlari pulang sambil menangis. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tadinya sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, kamu ternyata telah menipuku walau kita sudah pacaran selama bertahun-tahun. Saat aku pulang, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya semalaman. Karena sudah tidak tahan menangis, Aku pun bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi ke kakakku, Scott.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi"

"Eh?" harus aku akui aku memang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakku. Biasanya, saat aku dalam masalah, dia akan menertawakanku daripada memberi nasehat. Dia memang bukan tipe seorang kakak yang peduli terhadap adiknya.

"Eh, Salah, jangan pernah menemui orang sepertinya lagi."

"Ba-baiklah….."

Akhirnya, aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku akan menuruti perkataan kakakku. Aku sebenarnya bingung, bagaimana caranya aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Karena terlalu lama menangis, aku pun langsung tertidur pulas di ranjangku.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi, aku sudah dibangunkan oleh kakakku.

"Oi! Bangun!"

"APAAN SIH?

"BELANJA!"

"HAH? KENAPA HARUS AKU?"

"KAMU YANG PALING BISA DIPERCAYA DI SATU RUMAH INI!"

…Dasar. Memang, jika kedua kakakku yang lain melakukannya, pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. Sementara, adikku, masih terlalu kecil. Aku pun menuruti perintah kakakku.

Dalam perjalananku pulang, aku melihatmu dengan seorang perempuan lagi. Seorang perempuan yang berambut panjang warna coklat yang dikuncir dua dengan pita berwarna merah. 'Eh?' Sesaat, aku bingung. Dia perempuan yang berbeda dari yang kemarin. Tunggu, jadi kamu berselingkuh dengan berapa banyak perempuan?

Seharian itu, aku mengikuti langkah-langkahmu. Setiap kali kamu mengantar seseorang pulang, kamu selalu akan ke orang lain. Mereka semua berbeda. Aku sudah muak melihatnya. Menjijikan. 'Mengapa seseorang sepertinya dapat hidup di dunia ini?' pikirku. Aku ingin membunuhmu. Kau adalah orang yang paling kubenci saat ini. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang semestinya kulakukan?

Mengapa air mataku jatuh lagi? Tidak. Tidak semestinya aku merasa sedih.

Tunggu.

Aku akhirnya menyadarinya, aku hanyalah bagian dari permainanmu. Ya, permainanmu yang menipu orang yang sudah mencintaimu menjadi sengsara dan sedih karenamu.

Mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang sepertimu?

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh sampai aku tidak menyadari apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh untuk tertipu oleh orang sepertimu?

Aku memikirkan hal seperti tiu selama berhari-hari. Dimana akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kamu menertawakanku yang sudah dibodohi.

Kamu memang mahkluk yang menjijikkan.

_Tapi, itu semua sudah menjadi masa lalu._

Lagi-lagi, aku melihatmu dengan seorang perempuan, Francis. Sebenarnya, aku selalu merasa kasihan kepada mereka. Mereka telah tertipu oleh orang sepertimu.

Sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal putus denganmu. Melainkan, aku merasa lebih bebas setelah putus denganmu. Sekarang, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sama sekali. Aku sudah tidak punya kenang-kenangan denganmu lagi. Aku pun tidak inging memilikimu lagi.

Sekarang, aku tahu, bahwa kamu adalah seorang _player_. Sayangnya, para perempuan yang bersamamu itu tidak mengetahuinya. Pasti mereka akan sengsara bersamamu, ya? Mereka pastinya akan sengsara. Karena, mereka sudah sangat, sangat mencintaimu seperti aku yang dulu.

Tapi, aku tidak menyesal hal yang seperti itu terjadi antara kita berdua, Francis. Malahan, aku sudah bahagia atas kejadian itu. Karenamu, aku telah berubah. Aku menjadi lebih kuat. Karenamu, aku memulai hidup yang baru. Sekarang, aku sudah memiliki perempuan bernama Lili. Dia sama sekali tidak sepertimu. Dia jauh lebih baik daripadamu. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Dia tidak pernah menipuku dan aku sudah mendapat bukti akan hal itu.

Malahan, dalam waktu singkat, kami akan menikah.

Aku sekarang akan mengatakan ini kepadamu, Francis.

Kamu meneruskan hal ini, kamu akan sengsara sendiri. Karena, sampai kapan pun juga, para perempuan itu pasti akan mengetahui apa yang kamu lakukan kepada mereka dalam waktu yang lama. Siapa tahu, mungkin saja mereka juga akan membunuh dan mengutukmu karena dendam kepadamu seperti rencanaku dulu.

_You know, if you continue doing that, they will hate you more and more. Even though it's the past, I will always hate you no matter what happens. They will never trust you anymore, just like me. You will live sad, lonely and wouldn't die in peace._

Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku berterima kasih atas semua hal yang kau lakukan.

Terima kasih karena kamu membuatku menjadi seseorang yang tidak akan dengan gampangnya dibodohi lagi.

Terima kasih karena kamu sudah membuat diriku menjadi seseorang yang akan lebih mencintai kekasihku daripadamu.

Terima kasih karena kamu sudah membuatku menjadi lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

Terima kasih atas semua hal yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku.

Terima kasih atas hal menyakitkan yang kau perbuat kepada banyak orang.

Terima kasih, Francis.

Terima kasih.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, sebuah fic yang berakhir dengan anehnya :D Oh ya, aku _shipper_ dari semua pairing yang ada di atas juga. Bisa dibilang ini dapet idenya waktu lagi kebingungan siapa sama siapa =w=; Tapi, akhirannya aku pilih France sama Seychelles & England sama Liechtenstein.

Kalau bisa, bakal aku buat lanjutan atau sekuelnya yang berfokus pada pairing UK x Liechtenstein setelah kejadian Arthur dengan Francis. Tentunya, aku nulis dari POVnya Liechtenstein.

Maunya owari atau tsuzuku?

Silahkan gunakan review boxnya! w


End file.
